Cards
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: In which Mamori is tired of cards and Hiruma will never doing anything this stupid ever again. HiroMamo.


**Theme: **Card

* * *

Mamori was beginning to regret everything.

She brought the large paper bag in her hand up to look at its contents once more. Sighing, she moved the bag back down. She switched the bag to her left hand due to her right hand beginning to hurt.

Mamori never thought paper could be this heavy.

She reached her destination, the clubhouse, and slowly slid the door open. It was surprisingly empty. Mamori wasn't expecting the team to be there, but the demonic quarterback was always there. She looked at her watch. She had come a bit early. Most of the school had yet to open.

Mamori walked into the room, letting the door slowly slide shut behind her. It was strange how quiet and dark it was since there always seemed to be a commotion going on (a _mess _going on). Still, Mamori saw this as a blessing in disguise. She placed her bag onto the desk that Hiruma had dedicated to her to do 'manager shit'.

The brunette plopped down into her seat and looked at the large bag. She would have to do it sooner or later. She reached into the bag and pulled out a few envelopes.

All the envelopes had her name written on the front, some neater than others. One or two even had a little sticker on them. Mamori sighed and began opening one while pulling her thick scarf off. She scanned the contents quickly then neatly put it aside with its envelope. She moved onto the next.

The process continued until Mamori's eyes grew tired. She leaned back in her chair and shut her eyes, slowly massaging her temples.

The front door slid open with a slam and Mamori jumped in her seat. In walked the blonde quarterback, a box of files and tapes in his hands. The door slid closed behind him, and he turned to Mamori.

Popping a bubble with his gum, he grinned, "Oh, you're here fucking manager? Good. We can get some shit done." He sauntered to his desk and slammed the box down. He turned around and saw Mamori beginning to put paper and envelopes into a bag. He walked closer to get a better look. He reached the desk and grabbed a piece of paper, pulling it up to his face to read.

"Be careful with that," Mamori said quickly, reaching up to take it back.

Hiruma moved the paper away from her reach, "What the fuck is this?"

"It's a card," Mamori said with a huff, putting out her hand for Hiruma to give her back the card. "A Christmas card, " she explained slowly.

"Che," Hiruma tossed the card back at her, "Why the fuck do you have so many?"

Mamori carefully placed the card back into its envelope, "I was talking with my friend the other day. I told her that I love Christmas and that I love getting Christmas cards. Somehow it got all over school." Mamori continued putting the cards back into her bag. Finally, she finished. "The next thing I know I'm flooded with Christmas cards from guys at school, and I can only expect more," Mamori said, motioning the full bag.

Hiruma rolled his eyes, "Fucking idiots." He turned back to his desk, "Hurry and put those fucking things away. We got shit to do."

Mamori huffed. She didn't like being swarmed by cards but she would be lying if she said she wasn't flattered. Deciding not to say anything more, Mamori put the bag on the floor and walked to Hiruma to discuss whatever information he had on their next opponents.

* * *

The team trudged out of the clubhouse. Morning and after school practice left them defeated. Mamori sympathized and tried her best to keep up with water and towels. The door closed behind the last team member to leave, and Mamori was left alone in the clubhouse with Hiruma.

Truthfully, Mamori was exhausted as well. The freezing cold weather wasn't helping. She just wanted to go home and take a warm bath and, gosh darn it, that's just what she'll do!

Mamori walked to her desk and grabbed her school bag. "I'll take home some of the tapes and begin compiling data," she said as she rummaged through the box she and Hiruma had gone through in the morning.

"Hrn," came Hiruma's reply from his desk. He was furiously typing away and Mamori figured that was be the best response she would receive.

She tied her scarf around her neck and turned to Hiruma once more, "Good night. See you tomorrow."

Hiruma nodded his head ever so slightly and Mamori walked out the door. She made it all the way to the front entrance when a voice called out to her.

"Fucking Manager!"

Turning around, Mamori saw a blonde quarterback jogging towards her.

"Fuck, you walk too damn fast," He said in a huff.

Mamori raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Here," Hiruma said gruffly holding up a familiar bag, "You forgot your shit."

Realization hit Mamori and she blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, thank you." She took the bag back carefully and Hiruma folded his arms. It was then that Mamori noticed that Hiruma had left the clubhouse with nothing on other than his sweat-drenched uniform, which was probably freezing in the cool breeze of night. Mamori suppressed a smile.

"Enjoy your card," Hiruma said. And with that he was sprinting back to the clubhouse.

Mamori blinked, staring at his back until it was no longer visible. She turned around and continued her walk home, her smile no longer suppressed.

* * *

Mamori trudged into her room and threw her school bag and bag of cards down to her floor. She pulled off her layers until she was just in her school shirt and skirt.

She sat down on the floor and pulled the bag of cards closer to herself. She'd have to start sorting through them sooner or later to prepare herself to give responses to most of the boys who slipped a love confession into their Christmas cards. She flipped the bag over and the contents poured out onto her hardwood floor.

Running her hand through the pile to smooth it out, she came across a closed white envelope. That's strange. She was sure she had opened and read all the cards.

Picking up the envelope, Mamori flipped it over to find that her name was no where on it. Maybe it belonged to someone else and it fell into her bag by mistake. Mamori bit her lip.

She was curious.

If it really did belong to someone else then, she shouldn't be snooping around, but if it was for her, then it would be rude to ignore it.

She opened it. If it was addressed to someone else then she would put it away immediately. She pulled out a plain white paper that had been folded in two. Nothing on the front and nothing on the back.

She unfolded it and bit back a smile for the second time that day. This card had just won a special spot on her desk.

_Fucking Manager,_

_Merry Fucking Christmas._

_I'll never do anything this stupid again._

_Don't eat too many cream puffs and get fat,_

_Hiruma_

The cards that Mamori expected to fill her shoe locker the next day never appeared.

* * *

Hello everyone!

I thought I'd kick December off with a Christmas themed fanfic that I wrote last year and forgot to upload. It has been up on my Deviantart for a while. I wrote this for a wonderful Advent Calendar event that the HirumaxMamori group on Deviantart does every year. This year's Advent Calendar Event is about to start, and this time, I've written _two _fics.

Please go check out the group!

I'll upload my other two HiruMamo fics later in the month. Check them out at the Deviantart group first if you're impatient, or check out other people's art/fics! Cheers!

Until next time~


End file.
